


Feminine Products

by i_Puddin



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Humor, Idols, Menstruation, Multi, Other, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_Puddin/pseuds/i_Puddin
Summary: The men of EXO should have taken the advice from their mothers' about women.





	Feminine Products

“Mother of hell.”

The long isle of god forbidden products that was banned from men to witness has presented itself in front of twelve fully grown men and their naive minds.

“For the love of Jesus, how many brands are there?” an amazed Baekhyun commented to himself as his eyes swiftly scan the isle of whatever it was.

“Tampax, Kotex„ Stayfree, Playtex, Always—Poise?” Chen stuttered at the unlimited brands that went crazy in his mind.

“Which kind does she use?” Luhan mumbled to himself.

“I don’t know.” Xiumin gave him a look. “I’m not the one dating her.”

“Regular or Flexi-wings?” the confused maknae stared at Suho for advice who was more embarrassed to be near them as he quickly scan the area to find out which brand did his girlfriend used.

“Wait, _what?_ Overnight Adult Diapers? W-what even—” Chanyeol showed his toothily grin as his laughter echoed in the isle.

Kris frowned at the loudmouth of the group and noticed several women in the isle looked at them oddly. Kris was literally two seconds of decision from digging himself a hole to die in to spare him the embarrassment.

“Do they have animal diapers? I think Jjanggu has too much fat pressed onto his bladder.” Kai chuckled at the adorable dog he called his child.

“No one asked about your dog, Jongin.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

Chanyeol cringed, “And I’m not even going to ask how you would know that.”

“Anyone know the difference between pads and tampons?” Suho scratched the back of his head, his confused state transmitted to several members.

“Luhan-hyung, what’s the difference.” Baekhyun sniggered.

Morning had never been Luhan’s friend. Nobody’s, really. His mind was slower than usual due to the fact that his girlfriend was on a psychotic craze for food and sudden mood swings, he was forced to shop of products he had never even heard of in his entire life.

“Hey!” he snapped.

It was pure coincidence that all the members showed up at the same convenience store to purchase feminine things that can counter the infamous Niagara Falls.

“The only reason why I’m here is because my girlfriend was going to either have me get her favorite breakfast half way across the city or buy her these things.” Tao inwardly debated between two types of brands and different functions.

“Shut up, Tao. No one cares.” Chen replied sharply, his eyes never leaving the items that seemed to mock his stumped state.

The martial-art man gaped in hurt. “Don’t say that, I’m sensitive!”

“Go away.” Sehun and Chen chorus dryly.

“Yah! Why are there so many of these? Forty—fifty?” Baekhyun’s frustration laced with curiosity hollered throughout the isle as his hand grip the multiple thin pads all stacked against each other in the package.

The older males in the group felt the sudden urge to either shove the famine product up somewhere the sun doesn’t shine or down his throat. D.O subconsciously stepped away from the group that quickly grabbed unnecessary attention from other customers.

“Who in the right mind would buy so many.” Tao exhaled heavily, he examined the cushioned square in Kai’s hand.

“Those are for the days where a woman’s cycle is ending.” Xiumin plucked two brands that were very similar to each other and scan the package to see what the difference was.

Luhan’s chin blended in with his neck. “You know about this the whole time, and you didn’t tell us!”

If the members weren’t in such serious situation, they would of laughed at how hilarious Luhan looked.

“You never asked.”

“Would she be offended if I got her Super Plus?” Kai turned the packaged brand to see the labels on the back.

Many shrugged their shoulders. They were just as lost as the dancer. Nothing’s more challenging than buying feminine products, not even resisting food was this difficult.

A small movement caught Luhan’s attention. As long arms reached to the tallest shelf to grip onto a targeted pack of overnight pads, everyone turned to see the quiet member. They would of never noticed Lay’s presence if he had stayed still.

Chanyeol began. “How—”

“People call Lay-hyung an angel for a reason.” Kai finished quickly.

The rest of the eleven men hurriedly grabbed their items, it was best to trust their gut feelings at the moment. The longer they proceed in their decisions, the horrendous thoughts of what their girlfriends would do to their precious customized shoes increases.

Standing in line had to be one of the worst things possible when each one of them had an foreign object waiting to be paid that should have been in the female species’ hands.

In order to pass time and cease the awkwardness, the troll and troublemakers launched a flirtatious show for themselves.

“Are you made of Copper and Tellurium? Because you are Cu-Te.” Baekhyun winked.

Chucking, Sehun smirked. “Then you must be made of Fluorine, Iodine, and Neon? Because you are F-I-Ne.”

“My doctor says I’m lacking Vitamin U.” Chanyeol commented.

D.O cast them a plain stare. “Must you flirt shamelessly in public?”

“You’re just jealous, Kyungsoo-ya.” Baekhyun blew a wet kiss.

Kris was on a time ticking schedule, he was not about to wait for his moronic band members to be getting it on with the cliché pick up lines. They had somewhere to be and it is not here because if he’s late, his girlfriend will have a butter knife at his neck before Sehun could say Yehet.

The galaxy man sighed.

“I’m terribly sorry.” Chanyeol smiled sheepishly yet with a hint brightness.

The cashier sniffed.

_Damn straight, pretty boy._

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I just learned about this site after I wrote this story ages ago. My bad.


End file.
